Shadow Goes To Secondary School
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: 2/4 of the Series. Shadow, now in year 8, has to go it alone! Revised and Improved.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Sonic Goes To Secondary School.**

* * *

><p>Shadow was panting as he had been running away from his chaser for two days now. It was the military, which Shadow despised, who was chasing him. GUN. The dark one was on Earth yet again. He turned the corner thinking he could lose the soldiers and military vehicles but he came to a dead end.<p>

He stopped to see walls surrounding him on three sides, and on the last side was several GUN vehicles, the commander stepped out of the strongest looking one. Several soldiers had their guns pointed at Shadow.

Shadow had been working for GUN for nearly a year and the morning two days ago, out of nowhere, The Commander tried to cuff him and take him to prison island. Shadow managed to escape but he was now being chased. Which brings us to now. "Come on Shadow, we won't hurt you." The Commander said

"You're lying! You want to lock me up forever!" Shadow shouted to him, fear and rage in his voice.

"We won't hurt you Shadow!"

"I bet you can't promise that." Shadow hissed, he stepped back, now, right against the wall.

"Come with us or we'll shoot you."

"Go ahead…" Shadow said in a challenging tone.

"Do you mind if we come closer before we shoot." The commander said, Shadow looked afraid, they would be to close for his aura like shield to take. The shield that made him bullet proof wasn't good enough for close up attacks. Shadow turned around to the wall and saw a window in the building that the wall was from, he broke it and climbed inside. He got away through the other side of the building.

Shadow ran down the streets, he really needed a chaos emerald, that would enable him to use chaos control and escape easily. His stomach started to rumble, he needed something to eat too. He passed a bakery and could smell the food, he took a long sniff. "So hungry…" he groaned. He suddenly felt a pair of arms grab him and he gasped in fear. It was a GUN Soldier. "No! You can't take me to him!" he cried out and broke free and ran for his freedom.

Shadow ran to the edge of the city, there was a beach there. He had been trapped. Behind him was water but in front of him was masses of GUN soldiers and vehicles again. Shadow had to decide whether he would swim for many miles or get captured. The Commander came closer so Shadow decided, he took a deep breath and dived into the water, swimming as fast as he could. Bullets were fired at the hedgehog, but none hit him. He was soon far out to sea.

Several hours later Shadow found another shore. He got out of the water onto another beach, he felt dead. His muscles were aching and his lungs were hurting, he was breathing so heavily. Shadow fell limp onto the warm sand.

When Shadow awoke he got up painfully and struggled to the pathway, getting off the beach. he felt awfully dizzy and couldn't even walk straight, his eyesight was blurred, he couldn't see properly. He wobbled over to the road, not thinking right. Before he knew where he was going he was hit by a school bus. The poor hedgehog lay injured, he looked up at the bus that had stopped, it was on it's way to the old school he went to, then he passed out.

When Shadow came to his senses, it took some time to figure out where he was, he was till feeling dizzy but his eyesight slowly became clear. Shadow realised that he was surrounded by humans and that he was in a hospital bed. A few doctors and nurses came into see Shadow. Shadow got out of the bed, putting his shoes on, he then noticed he had bandages on his arm and head. Shadow felt dizzy and fell onto the bed again. Shadow saw the doctors, "I have to leave." Shadow said, he forced himself up.

"Lie down Shadow, you need to rest." said one of the doctors.

"How do you know my name?" Shadow asked, opening his eye as wide as he could, but they were still half open, he still felt dreadful.

"We were told by the people who brought you in. Now, you need something to eat."

"No, you're going to poison me." he said, fearing that every last human was against him. He ran for the window and leapt out of it. Landing on his feet, but only just. He made a dash for freedom.

That night Shadow found himself in a town with small buildings it looked familiar. He felt dizzy and hungry and wished he had accepted the food before he escaped. He came to a large building and he then knew what it was and where he was…. It was the school he used to go to.

He ran up to it but the doors were locked, he tried franticly to get the doors open, he needed help and shelter. The doors wouldn't open but the silent alarm was activated. Shadow collapsed just before some police officers arrived. They found him sitting against the wall by the doors, his hands on his stomach, looking weak.

"Come on, were taking you to the hospital." one said, picking Shadow up. They gently put Shadow in the car, he looked so tired. As they were driving to the hospital, which Shadow had uselessly ran away from, a message came onto the police car's radio.

"A red and black hedgehog, a meter tall, may be a threat." the police officers looked at Shadow who now had fear in his eyes. "Last seen at Withybush hospital in Haverfordwest. Had serious injury to the head." Shadow put his hands on his head, he was seriously hurt. He had to get out of the car before they pulled over and cuffed him, he tried to open the door but it was locked. Shadow broke the door open and tumbled out onto the road while the car was still moving. He got up and ran further in the opposite way the car was going.

He came back to his old house, Lilly was outside it, in the garden. Obviously Lilly and Archey hadn't had a big punishment for whipping them. But that didn't matter, she could help Shadow. He ran up to Lilly. "Shadow! You look hurt!" she said.

"Can I trust you? GUN's after me! You have to help me!" Shadow said, hoping she would help him, but to his horror she got out her mobile and called for the police. Shadow started to run again. There were police officers on the look out for Shadow all over town. He soon collapsed on the side of the pavement, unable to move on.

A woman in her late twenties found Shadow on the floor hurt, he was now unconscious, so she took the poor hedgehog in. She cleaned up his cuts and put him to bed. She waited for him to wake up and when he did he looked confused. "It's okay." she said softly. Shadow began to groan. "What hurts?"

"M-my head…." Shadow said weakly.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Shadow… Shadow… the hedgehog." he managed to say. He looked at the woman, she had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Aby." she said.

"Thank you Aby…" Shadow said weakly, with a slight smile.

"For what?" she asked.

"For taking me in…. how can I repay you?"

"Well, I cant have children so…"

"You want me to be your son?" Shadow sounded surprised, leaning forward a little.

"Calm down." she said softly and tucked him into his covers. "You already have parents, don't you?"

"No that's not it…" he said and paused." I'm older than I look." Shadow said. "I'll never look older, I'll stay young forever."

"So exactly how old are you?"

"57." Shadow replied nervously, looking at her to see her reaction to it. She didn't seem bothered about it. Then a curious look covered her face.

"I can't help noticing that your eyes are red." she said, looking into Shadow's deep red eyes.

"That's a real problem for me, people think that I'm bad… but I'm not." Shadow lied. Shadow started to explain to her how he was imprisoned in a machine. But he twisted the story to say that he was freed because he was trusted and that he was good now. He had gotten less evil over the past year. "So, how did you find me?" he asked her.

"I was walking home from work and a saw you on the floor, hurt, you were in an awful sate, Crying-"

"I was crying?" Shadow said, his cheeks going red. "But I never cry!" then there was a loud growl from his stomach and he bent over in pain.

"I'll get you something to eat." she said, she gave him a nice warm bowl of soup, he ate it all up feeling a lot better. He lay back into the pillows again feeling tired out. "Shadow, have you ever been to school?" Aby asked.

"Yes… the school near here…." Shadow said,

"I went there when I was young… when did you go?" she asked,

"It's a long story… but I went a year ago with my friends. We all lived together, adopted by these rich people. But, they abused us so we escaped and returned to our home planet."

"Who were your friends?" she asked softly.

"There was Sonic… a hedgehog like me… Knuckles…. An echidna, Tails, a fox, Rouge, she's a bat, cream, a rabbit, Amy, a hedgehog. She was madly in love with Sonic…." Shadow smiled for a second, then his happiness died away.

"Do you miss them?" she asked, noticing his sad look.

"I used to think that I'd never need friends… but now that I think about it… and them…" he stopped as he felt the need to cry, he kept the tears inside as always.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" Aby asked. Shadow nodded. "You've had a hard life…" she said sympathetically. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder but there was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be at this time of night… it's one in the morning." Aby said, looking at her watch, Shadow yawned at the thought of it being so late, even though he had been asleep for hours. Aby went to open the door, it was The Commander.

"Have you seen a red and black hedgehog?" he asked. Shadow could hear this, he had been found. He crept out of the room, he needed to escape but The Commander saw him and shot at him, Shadow dodged, hitting his head on the wall. He sat against the wall. Aby was screaming at all of this.

"What are you doing!" she screamed.

"He is a major threat!" The Commander said.

"Shadow… is this true?" Aby asked, a little disappointed in him for lying. The Commander strolled into the hall way,

"What's the hedgehog been telling you? That he's our favourite little hedgehog?" The Commander said dryly.

"No, he told me he was in prison, but was freed when he was trusted." Aby said with confusion.

"No, he wasn't trusted, he was freed by and evil scientist. And now we're thinking about putting him back where he belongs." The Commander said sinisterly.

"No! Leave me alone, can't you see I have no threat!" Shadow shouted, putting his hands to his head in pain.

"He's had a hard life… can't you just give him a break? Let him stay with me for a few years?" Aby asked hopefully.

"You're putting yourself at risk by doing that." The Commander said.

"Why are you saying that! What do you think I am, a wild animal?" Shadow said angrily, clutching his head in agony now.

"You need medical attention." The commander said,

"No! I don't!" Shadow cried out in terror.

"Shadow, are you afraid of the doctors?" Aby asked, Shadow denied. "It's okay to be afraid." Shadow shook his head, refusing to show any weakness. "Shadow, I think I know now, why you seem like a threat, you've a hard life, you think everyone's your enemy, so you're always aggressive. Just calm down." she said with a soft voice.

"But…" Shadow began to say desperately.

"If you're afraid, I'll come with you. So don't worry."

"Okay… you can come… but I'm still not afraid…" Shadow said. Still refusing to show weakness, even though it was obvious.

Shadow was given some treatments at the hospital, then taken home with Aby. He would now stay with her. When they got home at ten in the morning, there was another knock on the door. It was Lilly and Archey. "Oh… you must be Shadow's old parents…" she started to say nervously.

"Here are Shadow and his friends' old things that were left at our house." Lilly interrupted, dropping many boxes in the door way.

"Oh… is this to make up for what you did to him." she said, slightly annoyed that they had abused him.

"They all deserved it." Archey sneered. Shadow stared at them angrily. "Look at him, scowling…"

"You called the police on me… I could have been captured…" Shadow hissed at them. They both left, feeling unwanted.

"Come on Shadow, We'd better unpack all of this." Aby Said, Shadow smiled at her. They carried all of the stuff into the room Shadow was sleeping in and put it in there. The room was just big enough for two beds, but only just. They unpacked all of Shadow's books and clothes into draws. Shadow felt so happy. He started to yawn again. "Are you tired Shadow?" Aby asked. "I am, we were up all night…" she said, also starting to yawn.

"No… I'm not tired… I don't need to sleep, I'm the ultimate life form…" Shadow said sleepily. Aby lay Shadow down and tucked him in. Shadow's eyes started to close.

"I'm going to bed now too, but if you need my I'll be in the room opposite." Aby said whispered but Shadow was already asleep.

When they woke up it was time for tea. Shadow was hungry by then. They ate tea together. "Wow, you have quite an appetite." Aby said, watching Shadow gobble his food down quickly.

"I'm the ultimate life form, I need a lot of energy." Shadow explained. "This is nice, you're a good cook."

"No… I'm not, I ordered it over the phone… I can't cook very well." she said feeling ashamed.

"Oh… well you were good at choosing what to order then." Shadow said, trying to cheer her up. "What's wrong?" he asked her, seeing the upset look on her face.

"Nothing… well, I should be happy, I thought I'd never have children and now I've got one, but I hear Lilly is a great cook, and a big house, I just feel like-"

"No, you don't have to compete with her, you're so much better than her." Shadow said. "I don't need a big house and material possessions, you're a much more loving parent… and that's all I need." he said nobly.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Later they sat down in the living room to watch TV. It was now dark out and Shadow was tired again, he fell asleep on the sofa. Aby picked him up and brought him to his room. "But I don't need to sleep in a bed I'm…" Shadow mumbled and fell asleep.

"The ultimate life form." Aby finished the sentence.

The next morning Aby made Shadow a big breakfast. "This is pleasant." Shadow said,

"You're only saying because you know I made it." she said, still upset about the fact the Lilly was better.

"No, I mean, you and me eating together as a family. Normally I would just lock myself away in my room. I've never spent so much time with a parent before… I must be changing."

"It's probably because you've have a much more relaxed life now." Aby guessed.

"Yes… if it weren't for you, I would be on prison island now… I need to repay you…" Shadow said with determination.

"Just, stay here with me, be my son, go to school, come home, spend time with me, go to places like the beach. Like a real mother and child."

"School?" Shadow said, he wasn't too sure about that. "Okay… but when I went there before I was getting into a lot of trouble and getting a lot of detentions. So, I may not be very good…" he said nervously.

"That's because you were aggressive then, you're not now."

"The kids make fun of me though!"

"It's okay… if anything happens, I'll be at the school to sort it out." Aby said, "I have to go to work now. I'd feel bad leaving you here on your own all day, so, do you want to come?"

"Okay." Shadow said and got up. Aby noticed that he already had his shoes on.

"Shadow, you've got your shoes on already?" Aby asked looking surprised.

"I always have them on, unless I'm washing or sleeping." Shadow said.

"Mustn't that get uncomfortable?" Aby said, she was now intrigued.

"I was born with them… I'm I scientific experiment, that's why I'm so powerful."

"But you were born in 1950, the technology wasn't' that good back then."

"I was born on a space colony… there technology there is amazing."

"We need to leave now but you can tell me more along the way." Aby said, Shadow put the last piece of bacon in his mouth and they left.

When they got home Shadow went to the school to get his place back there. As he was walking home, he passed his old house, Lilly was outside watering the flowers. Shadow scowled at her, those two put on such an innocent image and yet they were monsters. Shadow got home and went to bed early ready for school the next day.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Shadow went to school. He wore the red T-shirt, black trousers and black shoes, he put the green jumper in his bag, he didn't want to wear it. He left all of the buttons on his T-shirt open to show his furry chest. He didn't like to wear the uniform but at least he wouldn't have to sit and do nothing all day.

A little later, Shadow, fearing the worst, stepped onto the school bus. "Not you again!" One of the bullies shouted. The bus driver sighed, Shadow was such a pain the previous year.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to cause any trouble." Shadow said to him while looking to the back of bus as if it were a challenge.

"What!" the bus driver could not believe what he was hearing. Shadow had never been so polite before. As Shadow went to find a seat, the bus started, He sat down on his own.

"Hey hedgehog, you being a good boy now?" the same bully teased.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, I came here to have a break from my all of my troubles, so just leave me alone." Shadow said darkly.

"You came to school to get AWAY from your troubles?" he asked, surprised and confused. "You're going to have more trouble in school!" Shadow buried his face in his hands with frustration, he had forgotten about the annoying bullies. The bus got to school and Mrs han was waiting for Shadow at the bus area. Shadow looked at her nervously, as if he had been bad already and was going to get a telling off.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'm just here to show you to you old form room." She said and started to escort him.

"But, I remember the way perfectly." she still brought him there, she didn't trust him because of how he had acted the last time he was there. Shadow was now in year 8, He walked into the form room cautiously.

"SHADOW YOU'RE BACK!" Lucy screamed with delight, she ran over and hugged him lovingly.

"Hi Lucy." Shadow said, annoyance in his voice.

"Why aren't you pulling away like you used to?" Mr Richer asked him, smirking.

"You have no idea what I've been through, I've decided not to make a fuss anymore. I'm taking a break from my tragic life." Shadow explained. Half of the class started to laugh at him. Shadow sighed, this would be a long school year. The good thing was, it was Christmas in about a month. "So, where's my place?" he asked.

"You can sit anywhere you like, as long as it's not taken." Mr Richer said. Shadow sat as far away from Lucy as he could. He didn't want to be smothered in kisses before the first lesson.

First lesson was English and Shadow started to feel uncomfortable, the discomfort getting worse and worse every minute, he wished he hadn't drank so much that morning. The desperate hedgehog put his hand up. "What Shadow?" the teacher sighed.

"Please can I got to the bathroom?" he asked desperately.

"Shadow, you just got here." she said. "Do you work." Shadow's ears dropped to his sides and he put his hands between his legs and was giving irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but be quick." she said. Shadow shot out of the room at sonic speed making pages of everyone's books turn and pieces of paper fly everywhere. Some chairs even tipped to the side slightly, nearly falling over. When Shadow retuned,

"SHADOW!" the whole class screamed. This made his feel humiliated.

"I'm sorry but you don't understand!" he said frantically.

"We understand." one of the pupils said. "That you have a pee problem!" the room was filled with laughter.

"No I don't! I'm the ultimate life form!" Shadow said aggressively.

"Sit down!" The teacher shouted at him.

"I don't have a pee problem." Shadow said to himself as he sat down.

"You do." the person next to him said.

"Shut up!" shadow shouted at their face. The teacher just sighed, burying her face in her hands, Shadow was impossible to deal with.

"Pee problem." they teased, Shadow held his anger in and got on with his work. "Swot." Shadow began too growl. "Pee problem swot!" they called him, childishly. Shadow stood up in anger throwing his chair back.

"Shut up! How dare you call me a-" he began to shout.

"SHADOW!" the teacher screamed, "You're going to remove!"

"N-No!" Shadow said, showing remorse. "Please, one more chance! I've changed, let me sit alone so he doesn't annoy me!"

"No chances Sh-"

"But…" Shadow began to fake cry. "My new parent, she'll probably have a heart attack if she found out I went to remove… I told her I'd be good…"

"Okay…" the teacher sighed, "Sit in the corner." she ordered. Shadow wiped his fake tears away and sat down. He felt like smiling to himself, it actually worked. So, he did his work and finished it by the end of the lesson.

Second lesson was Science. Shadow was made to sit by Lucy. "Please, I'll do anything." Shadow begged the teacher so he wouldn't have to sit by her. "She will slowly and painfully kill me. And you have to be very talented to do that, because I'm immortal."

"You think I'm talented?" Lucy asked, feeling flattered. Shadow sunk down in his seat, she even took his insults as compliments. The teacher left to go and do something. Lucy began to stare at Shadow lovingly. He had to think of something.

"I'm with Rouge." Shadow said all of a sudden.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She said, getting tears in her eyes. Shadow felt bad, he had made her cry.

"But don't be upset! Please… umm… we could still be friends." Shadow said nervously.

"Really!" she screamed, hugging his tightly.

"I'm guessing this is a friendly hug." Shadow said, slightly choking.

"Yes… your fur is so soft." she said.

"Thanks…." Shadow said, Lucy let go and they both got on with their work. Shadow felt uncomfortable around Lucy now. All went well for a few minutes, until, Lucy was smoothing Shadow's back. As nice as it felt, it had to stop. "Umm… I don't think that's friendly-" he was cut short as Lucy reached down too far, touching his tail. She saw Shadow tense up. "That's not friendly! That's not friendly at all!" Shadow shouted.

"What's wrong!" Lucy asked, moving back in shock.

"You touched my…" Shadow started to say irritably, his eyes twitching in shock and anger. The class started to giggle as they started to think that the sentence ended differently. Lucy started to giggle too. "No!" he said frantically looking at everyone with wide eyes. "Don't… it's not what you think!" he said in a panic as they all continued to laugh "She didn't… she touched my-"

"Oh, we know!"

"No! My tail! She touched my-" that's when the teacher came back in.

"Shadow!" she screamed. "Your what!"

"My…" Shadow couldn't take it any more. "My Tail." The teacher looked quite annoyed, as if it were nothing to be upset about. "You don't understand, you don't have a tail."

"I guess it's the same as if you touch a dog or a cat's tail." she said.

"I'm not a pet!" Shadow shouted out.

"B1 Shadow!" she shouted.

"No!" Shadow shouted in shock. "I was doing fine until she started on me!" Shadow said, pointing at Lucy. "Please, if I can sit alone I promise I'll be good!" Shadow gave puppy dog eyes again. The teacher eventually gave in, and sent him to sit by himself. He worked very well on his own.

At break Shadow stood alone outside, in a quite corner. He was getting hungry, but he didn't want to eat in from of anyone because he didn't like to show weakness. Lucy came to see Shadow. "No! Not you! Stay away!" Shadow shouted at her.

"Shadow… I'm sorry about touching your tail." She said. Shadow just growled at her. "I'm sorry, you're just so cute!"

"Cute! I'm not a fuzzy little animal!" Shadow growled, even though he had used puppy dog eyes several times that morning. "Look, I know you like me, but if Rouge knew she'd kick your-"

"No she wouldn't." Lucy said.

"Well- never mind." Shadow gave up on that one. "Just leave alone, please. Don't you have other friends?" he sighed.

"Yes but I want to see _you_!"

"Go over there with you friends, you can see me from there." Shadow said, getting angry again. He saw that Lucy was getting upset again. "Look… it's not that I hate you… I just like to be alone." then his stomach gave aloud rumble, his cheeks turned red.

"You should eat something." Lucy suggested.

"But I don't want to eat… I'm the ultimate life form, I shouldn't have to eat!"

"Even the ultimate life form has to eat, go on." she said, Shadow reluctantly took out a sandwich from his bag and took a bite. He put it away again. "Shadow!" she shouted.

"What! I've eaten something! Okay!" he said once he's swallowed.

"No Eat it!" she commanded. Shadow really didn't like this, she was treating him as if she was her son. "If I go away, will you eat?"

"No… I'll look stupid if I'm just standing alone eating."

"Come with me then." Lucy said,

"NO!" I mean… what if your friends don't like me?" Lucy reassured him, before they walked, Shadow took a huge bottle of water from his bag and gulped it all down. He put his hand on his stomach, sighing, he was no longer feeling hungry.

"No wonder you were really desperate earlier. You drink loads!" Lucy said, sounding amazed.

"Well, I'm not hungry now." Shadow said, drinking some more.

"You should stop drinking so much." she warned, but Shadow finished the bottle. They went to Lucy's friends.

"So Lucy, what did you do with him?" one of her friends asked playfully.

"Nothing much, I tried to get him to eat something but he wouldn't, instead he drank a bottle this big!" she put out he hands showing the size. Shadow stood by Lucy feeing awkward. They started to walk to the next lesson, Shadow walked in front of them.

"He'll need to go again, like earlier." Shadow turned around to look at them.

"Do you have to talk about me like that?" he sounded annoyed. He calmed down a little. "So, what are your names?" he asked Lucy's' friends.

"I'm Christine." she said in a friendly way.

"I'm Caitlin." she didn't seem to like Shadow as much as the others did.

"Hi." Shadow said, not really bothered, he walked a little faster.

"What's wrong with you, were trying to be nice to you and you just walk off!" Caitlin said. Shadow just gave a 'Hmph' as always. "I know what's wrong, it's because you're surrounded by girls!"

"No, I've been around girls before!" Shadow said, feeling offended. "There's Amy, Rouge…" he stopped, realising that was it. He didn't want mention Maria.

"What about Maria?" Christine asked. Shadow's eye went wide.

"How did you know about her!" Shadow said, sounding a bit freaked out.

"I heard you talking about it to Sonic." she said, Shadow looked at her as if she were onto something, they got into the building and entered the classroom.

"You're late." the teacher said.

"What!" Shadow sounded surprised.

"It's 11:30, you should have been here at 11:25." she said. Shadow looked at his watch, that's what it said, 11:25. "I'll let you off this time, sort that watch out."

"Stupid watch… I blame GUN for giving me this stupid watch!" Shadow said, as he went to find a seat, fiddling with his watch.

"Shadow, sit by me!" Lucy said, she pulled out a seat beside her.

"No Shadow, come and sit with us boys!" said one of the boys. Shadow wasn't sure, he didn't want to sit by Lucy but he didn't want to upset her again.

"Sit down Shadow. It's not a life changing decision!" The teacher said in frustration, Shadow decided to sit with the boys, because they were the closest.

"But Shadow…." Lucy whined.

"Ha ha! Gutted!" said on the boys, turning around to her. Lucy kicked their chair to get them to shut up.

"I'm sorry…" Shadow said, his ears drooping.

"No, don't be sorry. If you don't like then don't sit by her." said one of the boys.

"Don't give us those floppy ears, you shouldn't be stressed because of her."

"When you're ready!" the teacher snapped.

"Sorry…" Shadow said, his face going red with embarrassment. When the teacher finished talking, the boys decided to talk to Shadow.

"You've changed Shadow…why?" one of them said. "You should be aggressive like you used to be."

"No… I can't." shadow said nervously.

"Who's making you?"

"GUN." Shadow said. "I have to be good or they'll take me away." The teacher walked over to the boys.

"Why aren't you doing your work?" she shouted. They all started to work. Shadow was surprisingly faster at writing than the rest of them.

"You're fast at writing Shadow." one of the complimented him.

"I'm the ultimate life form… I don't see how writing fast helps my purpose though…"

"It looks really neat and old fashioned."

"You d know I'm over 50 years old right?"

"What!" they all said in shock.

"For god's sake! Get on with you work!" the teacher shouted at the boys again.

"But miss, he said he's over 50 years old!"

"And you believe everything you're told, do you?" she said, getting very irritated.

"I am… I was created 57 years ago. I don't age, so that's why I'm young, and I'll be young forever." Shadow said. "I was created, then put on prison island for 50 years… and freed 7 years ago."

"In jail for 50 years?" one the boys asked.

"Not exactly. I was a machine, it froze me. It put me into a deep sleep, and when I was released… my back…" he showed signs of pain.

"You poor thing." said one of the girls, it seemed that the whole class was listening now.

"Just get on and do your work, everyone!" the teacher screamed, now angry at everyone, especially Shadow.

Lesson 4 was Welsh. The water Shadow had drunk at brake time had now come back to haunt him, and he had to go badly. Shadow was sitting by Lucy this lesson. She noticed that Shadow was squirming and wiggling. "Shadow, do you need-" Shadow nodded his head frantically. "Just ask the teacher then." Shadow got up to ask, he came back looking desperate and sat down. "She didn't let you, did she?"

"No… I can't wait the whole lesson though."

"Do your work then ask." Lucy suggested. Ten minutes later, Shadow finished all of his work and asked again.

"No, you have to wait until break." the teacher said.

"But you don't understand…" Shadow groaned, holding himself between the legs. "I really have to go…"

"Fine, I hear your fast, you have two minutes." she said, again, Shadow rushed out of the room making paper fly everywhere just like during first lesson/ When he came back he looked embarrassed again.

"You definitely have a pee problem Shadow." said one of the pupils. Shadow sat down feeling ashamed of himself.

"This is so humiliating…" Shadow said, "And now I'm hungry…" Shadow groaned.

"You should have eaten at break. I told you so…" Lucy said.

"I'm so pathetic… and an idiot…" Shadow said feeling really depressed.

"No Shadow, you're not bad… you're the ultimate life form remember, you can do anything."

"I can't even control my bladder." Shadow sighed. "H-has this ever happened to you?"

"No, not in school anyway." she said. "You just need to stop drinking so much…. It's too much for you little tummy to take." she said sweetly.

At lunch time Shadow ate with Lucy and her friends. "Better now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes… thank you." Shadow said. "You've helped me so much today."

"That's what friends are for." Lucy said. Shadow sat down against the wall, he looked really tried.

"Wake me up when it's time to…." he fell asleep. He'd had a long hard day.

"So cute." Lucy squealed.

"So babyish." one of the boys in their year said walking up to them. He nudged Shadow with his foot, Shadow woke up.

"Wha?" he said sleepily.

"Come hang with us Shadow, or you'll turn into a girl. You don't want to do that, a guy like you."

"Okay." Shadow said, "I'll see you later." he said to Lucy, he winked at her as he left.

Last lesson was games, they were in the dome, the boys and girls were split up. Shadow was now able to wear his own clothes, his gloves and shoes. Shadow and Lucy saw each other from the opposite sides of the dome. Shadow waved to her. "SHADOW!" the teacher shouted at him. "Give me 10 press-ups, now!" he ordered. Shadow did them with no problem, which annoyed the teacher. "Now join the rest!"

All of the boys were doing laps around the dome, , Shadow used his shoes to skate easily. "SHADOW!" the teacher shouted again. "Take those wheels off your shoes!"

"But I don't have wheels."

"Well take the shoes off then!" Shadow did as he was told. He ran as a fast as he could without shoes. Which was still Sonic speed, he didn't have a lot of stamina though, so he would get tired out easily. Shadow was doing many laps a second. "SHADOW!" the teacher began to shout again. "Stop right now or you'll make a hurricane." Shadow slowed himself down. "SHADOW!" the teacher shouted again, Shadow gritted his teeth, not again. "Put you back into it!"

"But you said-"

"Go!" he ordered, Shadow went back to going very fast, he was blowing the other boys over. "SHADOW!" Shadow stopped and walked over to the teacher, really angrily.

"Just make you mind up!" Shadow shouted at him.

"SHADOW!" Shadow's ears flopped down, not again. "Get down and do 100 press-ups! If you can't do it you'll be in detention tomorrow!"

"What!"

"Better get started." Shadow got down and started to do the press-ups. Shadow started mumbling a grumbling to himself as he did the press-ups. "Shut up!" Shadow finished. "Do 100 more!" Shadow looked at him angrily and did the 100. Once he was done. "Another 100! Now!"

Shadow just collapsed, he couldn't do anymore, he was too tired. He lay on his tummy. The teacher nudged him with his foot, rolling him over onto his back. "Couldn't you lose your job by doing that?"

"GUN has given us permission to be as hard on you as we like." the teacher said. "Now join the others."

"I hate GUN." Shadow grumbled to himself, he struggled to get up, his arms and legs were aching.

When Shadow was finished with the lesson and changed back into his uniform, the bell went and everyone started to leave. He saw Lucy. "Shadow, I saw what happened to you! You poor thing!"

"I'm fine… I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, not much emotion in his voice. He walked to the bus, facing the floor, he was so tired he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Shadow felt more prepared for school that day. He knew roughly what he'd have to put up with, all of the lessons he had. He was determined to take on the day with all of the his strength. He felt this way until he got onto the bus. The bullied started on him as soon as he stepped onto it. "Emo!" Someone said to him. This had most certainties caught him off guard.

"EMO!" Shadow sounded furious, he ran over and punched the boy. Shadow had been unprepared for this sudden 'attack' and couldn't hold in his anger, hence the punch.

"Oww, I though you'd changed, Emo!" they said in a teasing voice, holding where he'd been hit.

"Stop calling me that!" Shadow grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Ahh!" he screamed, "He's broken my arm!" he groaned.

"Oh no…" Shadow stepped back, amazed and upset at what he had just done. He never realised how hard he was hurting him, until now. "I'm so… sorry." Shadow said, knowing the apology would do nothing.

"I hate you!" the boy said and punched Shadow with his non broken arm.

"That didn't hurt you know." Shadow said, a girl came up behind him and kicked him between the legs, Shadow squeaked and fell to the floor, clutching his groin. "I have to say… I deserved that…" he gasped.

The bus dropped the boy off at the hospital and went to school. Shadow dreaded what punishments he's get and how Aby would feel about this. Shadow felt sick with fear. When the bus pulled into the school, Shadow tried to creep away but it was too late. A few of the teachers were already there and they grabbed him by his arms and dragged him inside to the head teachers office. They locked him in. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Shadow began to beg immediately. "I'm a monster…"

"You most certainly are." Said one of the male teachers.

"It's just… he called me Emo… and I'm very sensitive about that…." Shadow said nervously.

"He was annoying you, and you're easily annoyed." Mrs Han said, "But you still need to be punished…" she said reluctantly. "This will be put into you record and sent to GUN."

"And put on it that I'm sorry." Shadow said, folding his arms.

"You have to apologise to him, you will do that, won't you?" she asked him.

"Of course." Shadow said, eager to leave the office.

"You'll be in detention for a few weeks." she warned him.

"My arms hurt. Did you have to drag me like that?" Shadow said in pain.

"GUN says we can be very hard on you, we could make you bleed." said one of the male teachers. They didn't seem happy about it though. Shadow got up to leave.

"We're not finished yet."

"Please, just let me-" suddenly a GUN soldier burst into the room and dragged Shadow outside. The Commander was there. Shadow was held still and was given an injection through his neck. Shadow screamed out in pain. He started to feel weaker.

"You'll calm down now… no injuring anyone." The Commander smirked. "Now, go and get some good grades!" he shouted and kicked Shadow's back really hard, it sent him flying to the floor, Shadow skidded across the ground. Shadow weakly got up looking at his cuts and grazes. He walked to his from room in pain, and sat down in his seat.

"Shadow, are you okay!" Lucy asked, Shocked about Shadow's state.

"I'm okay…" he groaned.

"But you have blood on your face…"

"Did you have a little adventure last night?" Mr Richer asked jokily.

"No, I fell." Shadow said, getting irritated .

"From the top of a building?" someone asked.

"Listen, I just fell, I'm fine!" Shadow said, wiping the blood off his face.

"Do you want a mirror?" a girl asked.

"No… why are you all being so nice to me!" everyone was silent. "Oh…" Shadow's ears flattened. "You're all scared of me now, aren't you? Don't… I didn't mean it."

"So it was out of your control?" someone asked. Everyone looked even more afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Shadow put his head down on the desk. "It's not fair…."

Lesson one was Art. The teacher ignored Shadow all lesson, even when he needed the toilet. He tried to asked her, but each time he did, he failed, so he decided to ask next lesson.

Lesson two was Science, and in that this teacher ignored Shadow too. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did, so please forgive me and let me go to the bathroom." Shadow begged.

"No, and I've been told to keep you in here all break." the teacher said,

"They're not letting me go… ever…." Shadow put his head on the desk and sighed. "This is going to be hard…"

At break Shadow sat at his desk with his legs crossed he was thinking about running out of the classroom, and if he came back afterwards, he wouldn't seem too bad. The teacher saw Shadow looking at the door and locked it.

Shadow was escorted to his next lesson. "I know what you're doing… and I know GUN asked you to do it… but I'm going to tell my mom… and she won't be happy." Shadow said to the teacher proudly, he was then put into the classroom.

Lesson three was geography. Shadow couldn't take it anymore, he had to go so badly. He ran out of the classroom, not caring about what he would get when he returned and he ran to the toilets. He tried to get into the boys toilets but they were locked. Shadow groaned and walked back to the lesson. "You are in so much trouble." the teacher said.

"I'm sorry, I just cant wait any more!" Shadow cried out, Lucy could see that Shadow was stressed out and that he could snap any second. Shadow began to cry but before anyone could see his tears he grabbed his bag and left.

He ran to Aby's work place and cried to her about everything that had happened. Aby was furious, so she took Shadow back to the school… but she wasn't furious with Shadow, but with the teachers instead. She complained to the head teacher and demanded an apology. "Well…" Mrs Han said. "It's GUN, they're making us do this, if we don't do as they say I could lose my job, and even my freedom!"

"I'll go and complain to them then!" she said, they were outside in the playground, waiting for Shadow's return. Aby started to scream at the commander. All the commander had to say was. "He deserved it." he said in a monotone voice. "And he deserves more."

"Why! He was calling me Emo! He was deliberately annoying me!" Shadow complained.

"Nobody told me that."

"I bet they did, you just decided not to hear it." Shadow hissed.

"Fine… I'll leave you alone." The Commander said, he got into the GUN van. "For now…" he said inaudibly. The van was driven off and left.

"Wow, you go through a lot of suffering Shadow." Aby said sadly and took him. home. They got inside and Shadow hugged Aby tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I don't know haw much to thank you! I don't know where I'd be without you!" Shadow began to cry.

"You're okay now Shadow, aren't you?"

"It should be okay if the teachers have stopped now…"

"It's the last day of school tomorrow, then it's the weekend."

"Good, I'm going to have a shower to clean my cuts." Shadow said and left for the bathroom, remembering how bad he needed to go and ran the rest of the way.

While Shadow was in the nice hot shower, his wounds hurt, they stung. He hated The Commander for this, that day had been such a bad day and he dreaded the next. Then he had an idea. When he finished his shower he counted up his money and went to the shops. He decided that he would buy the boy he had hurt and get him a present to say sorry. "What a nice thing to do Shadow." Aby said, when Shadow had told her his idea and showed her what he had brought. "How about some nice wrapping paper to go with it." she suggested.

"Good idea, yes please…" Shadow said, he used the nice wrapping paper. He couldn't wait for the next day, when he would do something good for a change. He would give the boy the present and make up for what he had done.

However when Shadow woke up the next morning he felt really ill, his head hurt, his throat hurt, he felt weak and cold and his nose was running. He felt awful.

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow walked out of his room groaning in pain and weakness just after he had woken up. Aby saw him, he looked pale. "Shadow, you don't look very well. Are you sick?" she asked him, taking a closer look at him.

"Sick? I've never been sick before… I cant be sick." Shadow rasped through his dry hurting throat.

"You sound very sick…. Does your throat hurt?"

"Yes… and my head, what will I do. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through school." Shadow said, staring to panic.

"You are NOT going to school in that state, you have to stay home if you're ill!" Aby said sternly, knowing what Shadow may try.

"What! NO! I was lying, I'm absolutely f-fine!" he started to splutter, then went into a coughing fit. Aby patted his back, he was having trouble breathing.

"I know why you're so eager to go in, but you can't. You'll have to give the boy the present on Monday." Aby said softly.

"But that means I have to wait _three_ days! Can't you just give me a flu tablet?"

"It won't work with the state you're in. You might pass it on too." Aby said, she brought him to the kitchen and started to make him some hot milk and honey.

"But I shouldn't be ill, I'm the ultimate life form." Shadow complained, leaning his arms and head on the table as he sat down.

"Next you'll be saying that you don't have to breathe." she sighed.

"But I don't." Shadow said,

"Don't lie…" she smirked.

"But it's true, if I don't breathe, then I won't die, but it's very uncomfortable not to…"

"You are so…" Aby couldn't think of a word to describe him.

"'Strange…?' I know." Shadow said. Aby was about to deny the fact that he was 'Strange' but Shadow started to cough again. When he stopped coughing, he began groaning, Aby put down the drink beside him, he started to drink it. It soothed his throat and he began to look a lot more relaxed. He started to sniff, he wiped his nose with his arm, then regret it straight away. "Eww…" he rasped out.

"Shadow, do you want me to stay home with you?" Aby said, knowing Shadow had never been ill before and would need someone to help him cope.

"You can go to work if you want, you shouldn't miss anymore work because of me. I'll be fine…" Shadow began to cough again. "Why wont it stop!" Shadow complained.

"You need to rest…" Aby said, stoking his head. "You'll get better then." Shadow finished his drink. He went to sit down on the living room sofa, shivering. "Go and rest in bed Shadow. You look cold." she said softly.

"But I can't lie in bed all day I'm ultimate life from, I should be-"

"Resting! Now go to bed, you can read a book if you like… anything, just get some rest." she hen got an idea. "I know, you can bring your blankets and pillows in here on the sofa and watch TV."

"Okay… that'll be good." he said tiredly, he went to his room and dragged his duvet and pillows into the living room. Aby got ready for work, and after making sure Shadow would be okay about a hundred times, left for work.

Shadow didn't like to watch TV that much so he decided he would read a book instead. He also thought fresh air would do him better, so he sat outside on the grass and read the book. Just as he was starting to feel tranquil, a GUN vehicle pulled up in the driveway. Shadow froze as The Commander stepped out of it. "Decided to skip school, did you?" he said, looking down on him ominously.

"No… I'm ill and Aby says I can't go to school if I'm ill." he rasped through his throat. "She told me to lie down and watch TV, but I thought I should sit out here and get some fresh air instead… now I know that it was a bad idea…" he said, narrowing his eyes at The Commander.

"You're ill?" the commander started to chuckle. "The ultimate life form… is sick!"

"Hey, I was surrounded by kids, I was bound to catch something!" Shadow said and pouted.

"So, you've never been sick before?" he asked, still chuckling.

"No… this feels awful…" he said, beginning to shiver.

"Don't be a baby, it's only a cold…" he ridiculed

"Only a cold? It feels a lot worse than that."

"Maybe we should give you some _medicine_ then." The Commander said, and on queue a scientist with a needle, the same as before, stepped forward.

"You know I said that I feel awful? I feel absolutely fine!" Shadow said, trying to get out of another injection. He edged towards the door, but The Commander grabbed him before he could get inside. The scientist injected him as he was being held still. He dropped Shadow to the ground.

"You'll get better now…"

"I had the whole weekend to get better!" Shadow shouted at him, he ran to the door and went inside.

"Open the door!" The Commander shouted to Shadow banging on the door. Shadow looked at him out of the living room window, under the window net. The Commander saw him. "Shadow! I could arrest you!" the net went down and he could no longer see the hedgehog. "We'll break the door down and Aby won't be happy with you!"

Shadow hid inside, he started to cough again. "I think that injection made me worse… not better." he wrapped himself on his duvet and went to the door, he opened it, wrapped in a huge duvet that made him look very puffy.

"Are you comfortable?" The Commander asked in a teasing way. "You forgot you teddy." he said, laughing as the hedgehog who was wrapped in masses of his duvet, it was way too big for him.

"Shut up!" Shadow said, The Commander stopped laughing. "Why won't you leave me alone! You said you'd leave me alone!"

"Why are you desperate for us to leave? Are you hiding something!" The Commander saw the book on the floor that Shadow had left outside. "Oh… what's it about?" he asked, picking it up. Shadow was about to grab it but it was too late. "Oh… a romance novel!" his amusement returning.

"Oh no… this is so humiliating… it's not what you think… the school asked me to read it!"

"Sure…." he wasn't believing it.

"It was the first book I found… and of course there's going to be books like that in a woman's house!" Shadow said, desperate to get The Commander to believe him, he wasn't soft.

"You sound really ill."

"Yeah, and I hope I pass it onto you!" Shadow said, snatching his book back and going inside, slamming the door.

"I think that's all for now." he told his men and they left. Shadow was laying on the sofa again, crying, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. He soon cried himself to sleep.

When Aby came home, she saw Shadow laying on the sofa, TV off, her favourite book on the floor and Shadow looked really pale. She woke Shadow up, he was happy to see her and he told her everything. "You poor thing, will they ever leave you alone?" she sighed.

"My head's killing me." Shadow groaned, gripping his head with both hands.

"Have you had anything to eat today while I was gone?" she asked, Shadow shook his head. He had been asleep all day. She brought Shadow to the kitchen so he could get a warm meal.

That night, Shadow slept like a baby. Until, there was another knock on the door. Aby opened the door and Shadow went to see who it was by peeping around the door frame of his room. To Shadow's horror, it was GUN again. "Can I have Shadow for a moment?" The Commander asked.

"No, leave him alone, he's sleeping." Aby said.

"No he's not, his peeping his head out of his bedroom." he said,

"He's half asleep…" Aby said, sounding frustrated. "Leave him alone."

"Come here!" The Commander shouted to Shadow, oblivious to what Aby had just said. Shadow tried to hide in his room, but The Commander ran inside the house and dragged him outside to the garden, Shadow wasn't even putting up a fight, he was too tired. Shadow was given his final injection. "That's all you need now." Shadow started to feel even weaker. "You'll be calmer now… and not attack anyone… It'll be safer to have you around children." he said sinisterly.

"You're horrible." Aby said, she pulled Shadow to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine… I'm just really tired…" he said, then fell limp in her arms.

"What have you done to him!" she screamed at The Commander, tears falling from her eyes.

"Maybe the injection was too concentrated, but don't worry, he isn't dead but it may take him a while to wake up." they all left, cruelly leaving Aby with a half dead hedgehog.

She took his to the hospital, for him to be treated. When Shadow woke up he felt awful, he had tubes coming out of his wrists. "What have they done to me?" Shadow said, sounding scared.

"Don't worry Shadow, you'll be okay. They've managed to get most of that poison out of you."

"Thank you for taking me here… but I still feel awful." he said with eyes half closed.

"You'll be better by Monday." She assured, comforting him.

"Oh… I don't feel well…" Shadow said, holding his stomach. "I'm going to be sick!" Aby got a bucket out from under the bed, because Shadow couldn't get up, he was sick into the bucket. "Ohhh…" he groaned as he felt embarrassed.

When they got home on Saturday, they slept all day as they had been up all night. They got up the next morning and Aby got ready to go to work. "I'm so sorry that I'm so hard to look after…" Shadow said feeling ashamed.

"It's worth it, because you're so young, cute and sweet." she said.

"No I'm not… I'm not young, I'm over 50, I'm not cute, I'm ugly, and definitely not sweet." Shadow said, folding his arms and looking down to the floor.

"Is that how you see yourself?" Aby said, sounding shocked. Shadow nodded.

"Yes, old, evil and heartless." he said, continuing to pout.

"Old? But you have eternal youth!" Aby said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be an emotional teenager forever."

"Shadow, be an optimist, look at the good side of things." Aby said, getting her coat on.

"Can I come with you?" Shadow asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can." Aby said, Aby worked at a till at a big supermarket, while Aby worked Shadow had a look around the shop. Aby said that she would buy him anything of his choice, as long as it's not too expensive. he was looking around, deciding what to chose when someone from his class saw him.

"Hi Shadow." he was with a group of boys from school. Some of the girls were there too. Shadow as hoping to see Lucy.

"Is Lucy going to show up?" Shadow asked.

"No… she never comes out."

"Oh, okay, why are you all here then?" Shadow asked, trying to act cool.

"It's Saturday night, we're out and we decided to come here."

"Ask if you can come with us!" said one of the girls excitedly.

"But… that's not really my thing… I don't do what you do… I don't get the 21st century…" Shadow said nervously.

"Come on! Please!" said one of the girls. "Ask if you can come!" she said again. Shadow went to one of the tills, where Aby was, to ask her. He asked her if he could go with the others.

"Shadow… I'm trying not to be horrible, but… no." Aby said. "I'm sorry, you've just been ill."

"That's okay." They all left without Shadow. "Thanks for saying no… I didn't want to go with them." he said quietly once they had left.

"You just didn't want to seem 'uncool?'" she guessed. Shadow nodded. And Aby smiled. Shadow would be able see them all on Monday, after he gave the boy his present.

**Lucy Labrador**


	5. Chapter 5

When Shadow got onto the bus that Monday he met the boy he had hurt, who now had his arm in a cast. Shadow walked up to him nervously, got out the neatly wrapped present from his bag and handed it to him. "This is for what I did to you…" he said nervously. The boy opened the present, expecting it to be a trick. But it wasn't.

"Wow, this looks expensive too, you're not really that bad!" The boy exclaimed. The two of them shook hands.

First lesson was English, the teacher started off the lesson, "Everyone show me your homework." she said, Shadow's eyes went wide, he hadn't done it! The teacher noticed this. "Why haven't you done your homework Shadow?"

"I… was really busy…" Shadow said nervously, thinking of everything he went through that weekend and how it had made him forget to do his homework.

"You had plenty of time." She said, no accepting the excuse and she gave him a D1.

Lesson two was maths, Shadow had Mr Himsworth in the previous year, year seven…and now he had Mr Himsworth again this year, for year eight! What! He was the tall old teacher Sonic had first met when running away form the science teacher in the first story. Shadow sat down by Lucy, the only person in the class who liked him. "Hi Shadow." Lucy said happily.

"Why do we have him a second year in a row!" Shadow asked, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know, were probably just unlucky." Lucy said. The teacher walked over to them, looking at Shadow.

"Shadow…" he started. "One word out of you and you're staying in at break." Shadow had been a really bad boy all through last time he came.

"So… I'm not allowed to talk all lesson?" Shadow asked in surprise.

"As long as you don't speak when I'm speaking and do your work… you can go to break on time." he said. Shadow nodded in agreement.

At break, Shadow stayed with Lucy, outside. "Why weren't you in on Friday?" Lucy asked him.

"I was ill… It was all GUN's fault for giving me those injections… to weaken me… but the hospital made me okay again." Shadow said, slightly blushing.

"That's horrible…" Lucy gasped.

"I'm used to it." Shadow said in monotone voice. "They need a taste of their own medicine!" Shadow said making fists.

"You want revenge, don't you?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Yes… revenge so bad… the whole of GUN falls apart…" Shadow said sinisterly.

"No Shadow, you'll get into big trouble and I want you to stay here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I know… but they've caused me so much pain and misery , they treat me as if I don't have any feelings…" Shadow started but then changed his tone all of a sudden. "I'm thirsty." he got out his drink, Lucy knew what was coming.

"Shadow!" she shouted, but it was too late, Shadow gulped down the whole lot. "You should go to the-"

"I don't need looking after!" Shadow shouted at her. "I'm going now." he said and headed to the next lesson, he had to get away from her, She was treating him like her pet.

Through the lessons Shadow decided that school was becoming very boring, so he would do something different. So, at lunchtime, while he was meant to be in detention, he climbed to the top of the school building, standing over the play ground for everyone to see. "Come down now Shadow!" the teachers kept shouting angrily.

"What, you want me to come down? Okay!" he called mischievously and looked at if he was getting ready to jump, teasing everyone down below.

"We're calling the police!" one the teachers called up.

"Okay… I'm coming down!" Shadow exclaimed and jumped. Students screamed and shouted in horror, he had jumped, as he fell through the air he flipped over then landed perfectly.

"SHADOW!" the teachers all shouted at him in fury.

"Did you forget that I'm the ultimate life form?" Shadow smiled, a couple of teachers grabbed Shadow by the arms and took him inside. "Come on, I was just trying to amuse myself, school life is so dreary…" Shadow complained.

"You have detention!" they brought him to the hall and sat him down, the head teacher was there waiting for him. "You could have seriously hurt yourself." she warned him.

"It would have been my fault, not yours…" Shadow said. "And that way I would have learnt my lesson and-" he tensed up all of a sudden. "Oh no…" he groaned, crossing his legs. The head teacher noticed this.

"You going to have to wait." Mrs Hanes said, "You can wait right? You're the ultimate life form." she mimicked his words.

"Not even the ultimate life form can wait!" Shadow said urgently, putting his hands between his legs. The teacher left him to take his punishment. They let Shadow go just before the end of lunch, giving him enough time to go to the toilet before lessons.

Lesson five was Music, Shadow's worst lesson. He wouldn't make any music the school told him to. Shadow wanted to play something like the electric guitar not a silly xylophone! "This is stupid, can't I play a more advanced instrument, like an electric guitar?" Shadow said, folding his arms and staring at the xylophone in hatred.

"You can play it?" The teacher asked.

"No, but I can't play _this _either." Shadow said, pointing to the shoddy xylophone.

"You should play guitar hero!" said one of the boys. "It's a video game!"

"I don't play video games…. I still haven't gotten used to colour TV!" Shadow exclaimed. "I was born in the year 1950 remember… and released 50 years later… it was like travelling in time and not being able to turn back." he sighed.

"Well, if you were born then… did you used to wear a suit and tie?"

"No… not everyone wore things like that in the 50's…." Shadow said. "Besides, I was dressed like I am now… like the people on Mobius…"

"Can you go there?"

"Yes… with the power of the chaos emeralds… I can use them to time travel too." Shadow said, as if it were nothing.

"You could use time travel to save Maria!" Lucy cried out.

"No… you can't change history…" Shadow snapped.

"Everyone, get on with your work!" The teacher screamed.

"But miss! Shadow can travel in time!" one of the kids whined.

"Stop telling stories!" the teacher shouted at Shadow and everyone got on with their work, but not Shadow, he was lost in his memories.

Soon, the end of the day came so Shadow got onto the bus, then made his way home. As he was walking home it felt like someone was following him. "Who's there?" Shadow said in a threatening tone, stopping in his tracks, ready to pounce at any danger.

"Guess!" he heard a familiar voice, he turned around to see,

"Silver!" It was in fact Silver.

"What ARE you wearing?" Silver asked in slight laughter, looking at Shadow's uniform. Shadow looked slightly embarrassed.

"A school uniform… I go to school now…" he grumbled.

"Why are you going to school, you don't need school!" Silver chuckled.

"To keep away from GUN, why else?" Shadow snapped.

"You must be staying somewhere then." Silver assumed so Shadow led him home to introduce him to Aby.

"Who's this?" she asked politely, looking surprised "Is this one of your friends Shadow?" Shadow nodded.

"I'm Silver." Silver said.

"Do you want to stay here with us Silver?" Aby asked.

"Okay… I'm stuck in this place anyway."

"You mean you don't have the chaos emeralds? No way I could have…" Shadow stopped and thought. "Never mind." he didn't need to escape this time, he had a happy life now. The two of them went inside.

"You do realise the two of you have to share a room…" Aby said. Shadow and Silver eyed each other. "You have to."

"Fine…" they both sighed. Silver was shown to the room. "It isn't that bad…"

"What about when we get an extra bed inside?" Shadow said. Silver started to narrow his eyes at the room, he was trying to imagine it. He finished.

"Yeah… it'll be a tight squeeze…"

"And no fighting…" Aby said.

"Okay… I promise not to fight." Shadow said. Silver looked at him with wide eyes. "What? So I've softened up a bit since the last time we saw each other!" Shadow explained as if it was no big deal.

They got in another bed in time for…. Well… bed. And they both went to… uhh… bed. **(What a great sentence.)** That night they lay in their beds and talked for a while, whispering to each other. "So, how did you get here?" Shadow asked.

"Their was this guy in the future… he was doing something wrong, so I had to come and kill his ancestor to make sure nothing would happen…"

"You killed someone? Who was it?"

"Can't tell Shadow… It's top secret…" Silver smirked. Shadow sighed and thought of something else to talk about.

"Did you come here with Blaze?" he asked.

"Yes… however we got split up… but I'll find her…" he said with determination.

"She'll probably turn up soon." Shadow said, thinking about the last time when everyone turned up. He sank into his memories again.

"I hope so…" Silver said. "Shadow?" no answer, Shadow was fast asleep, dreaming about his memories, Silver soon followed.

**Lucy Labrador**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Shadow and Silver got ready for school. Silver was annoyed that he had to wear the school uniform. He put on the red t-shirt, all of the buttons undone to show his furry chest, the black trousers. Like Shadow he did not wear the green jumper and he wore his own shoes instead of black school ones. "Do you think I'll get away with wearing my gloves?"

"No, the school might confiscate them." Shadow said. Silver put them in his bag instead, like Shadow did with his shoes and gloves. "And, if anyone threatens you, don't fight back, you get into loads more trouble than they do." Shadow said, giving Silver a lot of friendly advice, they soon left the house.

When they got onto the bus, all of the students were staring at Silver. "Shadow… they're staring at me…" Silver whispered nervously to Shadow, leaning into him.

"Just find a place to sit." Shadow said, they sat down together.

"Who are you?" asked the people opposite them.

"Silver."

"That's a girls name!" they laughed. Silver's eyes narrowed,

"He's not from here." Shadow defended.

"Yeah, I come from the-" he was elbowed in the side by Shadow, Silver ignored him and told anyway. "The future!" Shadow sighed deeply, Silver had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

"How far in the future?" They asked.

"200 years."

"Prove it!" they said smartly. "Travel to the future and tell me the answers to the maths test!"

"No! I need the chaos emeralds to do that. And I don't have them." Silver said.

"Now I know you're lying!" the boy said. "You have a girly name!" he teased bringing up a forgotten subject. Silver sighed, these people were hard to please.

When they got to school Shadow showed Silver to the form room. They sat down in the back of the classroom in hope that no one would bother them. "Shadow…" Silver said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked, Silver didn't sound very well.

"N-nothing… never mind." he said suddenly, Shadow left it. He felt that Silver was smart enough to tell Shadow something if it was important.

First lesson was Welsh and Silver didn't understand a word. When the two of them were getting on with their work, Silver started to look nervous again. "Shadow…" he said again.

"What is it?" Shadow said, getting impatient.

"I have to… go…" he said, his voice going quiet.

"Is that what was wrong in the form room?" Shadow asked, Silver nodded, looking desperate. "You're going to have to asked the teacher." Silver's pupils shrunk.

"No way! That's embarrassing!" He said, holding himself between the legs. Shadow glared at him. "Okay!" Silver got up and got the teachers attention. "Uh… umm…" he cleared his throat. The teacher was starting to look impatient. "C-could I go… t-to the bathroom?" he said, feeling very embarrassed.

"You could have gone before the lesson, sit down!" she said.

"What! You Can't do that!" Silver said, sounding desperate. He looked to Shadow. "Can she?" Shadow nodded. "Well… I could have gone before the lesson…. But I didn't…. so I have to go now…"

"Sit down!" she said, Silver sat down, completely red in the face, he had embarrassed himself and not got to relieve himself. He was holding himself like there was no tomorrow… _or some phrase like that. _

"Come on Silver, you can't be that desperate… you've hardly drunk anything…" Shadow said. "Can you wait?"

"No…" he said, getting up. "Show me to the bathroom."

"It's at the end of that corridor…" he pointed out of the door, but stepped into Silvers way before he could leave. Silver pushed past Shadow anyway, he was stopped in the corridor. Shadow watched nervously, he could see that he was going to use his physic powers on a teacher, So Shadow sped down the corridor, and dragged Silver back to the classroom so he couldn't hurt anyone.

"What are you two doing!" The teacher shouted when she saw Shadow drag Silver through the door, unaware that they left in the first place. "Sit down, the both of you!" she pointed to the table. Silver had to go so bad, he tried to leave but Shadow held him back, he didn't want Silver to get into trouble and make the same mistakes as him.

Silver couldn't take it anymore, he gave Shadow a physic shock, it sent him flying into the table and Silver went to relive himself.

Second Lesson was Games. Silver was happy to be able to take his uniform off and put his normal clothes on. "Shadow? When is break time?" Silver asked, sounding bored.

"Oh…" Shadow had a sinister idea. "There's another three more hours until break… then a ten minute break then five more hours then a another ten minute break, then to finish off the day another five hours." Silver was speechless. "What's wrong? That's nothing compared to tomorrow, we don't have any breaks and there's an extra lesson." Silver was about to scream in in horror, but saw Shadow sniggering, trying to contain his laughter.

"Shadow! What's it really like!" Silver asked, sounding very angry.

"You fell for it!" he laughed, his laughter died down, and he told him. "Break's after this lesson, a 25 minute break, then another two hours then a 50 minute lunch time, then one more lesson then we go home." Shadow said, Silver sighed with relief.

"Well, that's good because I'm hungry." Silver said. "I Haven't eaten in days…"

"Really? So, why didn't you want to eat at home if you were that hungry?"

"I don't like the food from this time… it's old fashioned and yucky…" Silver said, looking disgusted.

"You should stay away from the food from the 50s then…" Shadow said. "Why were you so desperate for the toilet earlier, if you haven't eaten or drunk anything?"

"Ummm…" Silver went red in the face. "I don't really like the toilets from this time…"

"I guess it would be like me using a toilet from the 19th century…" Shadow thought.

"You two, join in!" the teacher shouted, and that marked the end of their awkward conversation.

At break Silver ate really fast, scoffing his food down hungrily, he was starving and was still hungry when he had run out of food. He drank a lot like Shadow did sometimes until he was full. He felt a lot better. Lucy came over to the two of them. "Hi!" she said, cheerily.

"Oh no…" Shadow sighed.

"Who is she?" Silver asked,

"She's Lucy, we're friends…" Shadow said, he didn't sound very happy to see her though.

"You're so cute." Lucy said obsessively to Silver. Silver's cheeks turned red.

"Just ignore her when she says stuff like that…" Shadow whispered to him.

"I heard that you're from the future." Lucy said.

"Yeah… how do you live like this? The food is tasteless, the beds are uncomfortable, Cars don't fly and run on that oily stuff-"

"Cars fly in the future?" Lucy asked,

"Yeah, and run off electricity!" Silver said.

"Hmm… cars to him now must be like horse and cart to us!" Shadow said.

"Oh, and nothing responds to voice command in this time! And the computer are HUGE! I have a computer built into my watch!" Silver said, showing it to Lucy.

"That's enough Silver!" Shadow said, pulling them away from each other. "This could be changing the future!"

They went to their next lesson which was drama. They were doing boring written work that day. Neither of them saw the point of it. "I'm still hungry…" Silver groaned. "And lunchtime is 2 hours away…" his stomach was rumbling.

"Fine… you can have some of my lunch…" Shadow said, wondering if he could go the day without food. "You'll have to eat it later though."

"Now… please… I promise I wont get caught!" Silver begged. Shadow sighed, giving Silver the food from under the table. After a while, the teacher noticed Silver was chewing…

"Are you chewing?" she asked. Silver shook his head frantically, swallowing. "So you were eating were you? What's this?" she said, pointing to the crumbs on his face. Silver wiped them off feeling embarrassed. "Give me your diary…" Silver didn't know what to do… he had to tell her…

"I haven't eaten in days! I'm starving!" Silver complained.

"Well…" The teacher looked shocked. "Do you want to eat in the canteen?" she said. "I'll let you off for now… I'll write you a note so you can go and eat." she said. As Silver was about to leave, Shadow gave Silver some money.

"Thanks." Silver said to him.

"You owe me!" Shadow smirked. Silver spent the rest of the lesson stuffing his face.

Next lesson was English. They were doing a lot of questions. Shadow was racing through the questions and Silver had no clue. He sat staring at question one for ten minutes then gave up. "Shadow, what's the answer to answer one?" he asked. Shadow pointed to his answer in his book and Silver copied it. After about ten minutes of staring at it, he gave up. "Shadow, what's the answer to number two?"

"Wipe your butt." Shadow said. Silver looked confused for a moment as Shadow was smirking.

"Oh.. Yeah… number two… Shadow…" he sounded annoyed, Shadow was smirking at him, Lucy started to giggle at this.

"What's so funny?" The teacher asked. Lucy went silent.

"It was Shadow." said one of the boys behind them. "Silver asked him the answer to number two and Shadow said, 'wipe you butt'."

"Shadow, you're a bit of a joker, aren't you? And Silver, you should be on number ten by now… not number two!" The teacher told them off. Both of the hedgehogs went red in the face.

A few minutes later Silver noticed that the water he had drank had come back to bother him, a lot. He put his hand up. "Miss…. Could a go to the bathroom?" he asked desperately.

"There's only 30 minutes left… can't you wait?" she asked.

"Please, I'm desperate!" Silver said. The teacher let him go.

"Looks like he has a pee problem like you, Shadow." said the boy.

"I don't have a pee problem!" Shadow said, they opened the window so he could hear the rain. He needed to go as soon as he heard the trickling water. He started to groan, wiggling in his seat.

"You do have a pee problem." he said. Shadow looked at the teacher desperately.

"You can go when Silver comes back." she sighed. When Silver came back Shadow rushed out.

"Pee problem!" Silver was with bombarded with the insult.

"I don't have a-"

"PEE PROBLEM!" everyone shouted. Silver felt humiliated. One of the boys continued to annoy Silver, Silver got angry and started to use his telekinetic paralysis powers on him.

"Get off him!" the teacher screamed. Shadow came into room looking relieved, until he knew what Silver was doing. He tried to stop him, pulling him back, the boy was released.

"Don't do it Silver, You'll get into to big trouble like I did." Shadow said to him, pulling him to the side of the room.

"But they said I have a pee problem!" Silver said complained. Shadow took him back to his seat to prevent any more trouble.

**Lucy Labrador **


	7. Chapter 7

At Lunch time, Silver and Shadow were bored. "This is stupid… we could easily escape.. The exits are unguarded! Why doesn't everyone just run away!" Silver said.

"Because we get caught outside by the police." Shadow answered.

"Oh… I should stay in school then, I don't want the police to see me… I killed someone…" Silver said, reminding Shadow of what he had done. Lucy overheard.

"You killed someone?" Lucy asked, looking scared.

"It was to fix the future…" Silver said.

"You'll be in big trouble… you could be in prison for like Ten years…"

"I've gotta get back to the future…" Silver said worriedly.

"Silver… there's a bit of blood on your glove… is it…" Shadow started. Silver looked horrified. "You're not going to tell are you?" Shadow asked Lucy.

"I can't keep it a secret…" Lucy said. She ran off to her friends. A while later Lucy came to them with her friends, Kaytlyn and Chrystyne, Lucy was telling them about it. "… you can ask him!" she finished and pointed at Silver.

"It was to save the future!" Silver said desperate for them to understand.

"We'd better tell someone, this is serious…" Chrystyne said.

"No! If I'm known I'll change the future!"

"Haven't you changed it already by killing that guy?" Kaytlyne asked, Silver became even more nervous.

"Please! I can't go to Jail! I'll do anything!" Silver begged.

"Anything?" Kaytlyne asked. Silver nodded.

"Let me hug you!" Lucy said, Silver had no choice, Lucy gave him a hug that nearly suffocated him. "You're so cuddly and soft!" Lucy finally finished the hug.

"Beat up Shadow!" Kaytlyne said.

"Hey I am not involved in-" Shadow was cut off as he as he was hit in the back of the head and skidded across the floor. Silver looked really sorry.

"More!" Kaytlyne said.

"No way! Shadow will kill me!" Silver said,

"Hell will I!" Shadow said as he caught his arms and twisted behind his back, making Silver scream out in pain, his hand was crushed by Shadow's strength. Silver gave out a squeak of pain. Shadow let go of his arms.

"I think you've broken my hand…" he whined in pain.

"We should take you to the school nurse." Lucy said worriedly.

"No… they'll take me to the hospital and then I'll be known!" Silver said, nursing his hurt hand. "You guys won't really tell will you?"

"No… you're kind of cool." Kaytlyne smirked. Silver sighed with relief.

"Shadow, how long until we go home?" Silver asked, he had enough of school already.

"Just over an hour… it'll go quickly though." Shadow said.

"I Can't wait to get home." Silver sighed.

"How old are you?" Lucy asked him out of the blue.

"Fourteen." Silver said.

"You're only fourteen?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah… why? How old are you?" Silver asked. Shadow looked nervous, he mumbled his answer, Silver couldn't hear what he said. "Shadow, I can't hear you, what's wrong?" Shadow said it again, Silver couldn't understand. "What?"

"Fifty Seven!" Shadow shouted, getting annoyed with Silver.

"How is that even possible?" Silver asked.

"I don't age… I have the body of a fifteen year old… I'll stay this way." Shadow said.

"You should have said fifteen then." Said Silver. "When were you born?"

"1950." Shadow said,

"That's why you mentioned the 50s food earlier then…" Silver said.

Last lesson was PSE, it was an easy lesson, they were just watching an educational film on a TV. The teacher had to leave the room for a while. Trusting the class not to misbehave. "Yo, Silver, put your head down, I can't see the screen." said a boy behind him. Silver did so, "Down a bit more…" he said.

"But I can't see now." Silver said.

"Get a hair cut then." the boy said, several people laughed.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Silver said, turning around to them. "It was the best hair cut they had, it cost me a fortune!"

"This future you come from is messed up!" Said the boy.

"Shut up! Grow a fringe! Short fringe!" Silver said angrily.

"Star head!" the boy counteracted. Silver was about to attack him but the teacher came back into the room to see Silver was about to hit the boy, he was leaning over the back of his seat, his hand just starting to glow green.

"Silver!" she shouted. She sent him out of the classroom. She was telling him off outside the room, everyone was quiet to hear what she was saying, as she shouted they could just about hear Silver say,

"But he called me a star head!" Everyone was laughing, but not Shadow, he turned around to confront the boys behind him.

"You'll all pay for this." Shadow hissed at them.

"We're sorry Shadow, we didn't realise you liked him that much!" the boy said cowardly.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt us if he doesn't want GUN to come down." said his friend in a spiteful tone.

"Oh yeah… then Silver will get caught…" the boy said, no longer feeling scared. "And you don't want to get beaten up by that Army man again… do you?" Shadow hissed at them, and turned back around in a mood. The teacher and Silver came back in. Silver sat down looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked him.

"I've got detention tomorrow…" Silver said, "It's not fair, they started bullying me first!" he sighed. "How long until we go home?"

"Under an hour, lets just watch the video…" Shadow said. And they did just that, trying hard not to get into more trouble.

At the end of the day Shadow and Silver got out of the classroom later than everyone else, they ran to the bus but got stopped on the way. "Don't run so fast!" a teacher shouted to them and stopped them in their tracks.

"But we're going to miss the bus!" Shadow said urgently. The teacher sighed and let them past immediately. They got to the busses but they were too late, the busses had all left the school. They arrived at the car park to see the last one drive out of site. They sat down at the side of the car park. The school was now empty apart from a few teachers and cleaners. Silver looked really upset. "What's wrong now?" Shadow asked softly.

"School is worse than I though it would be." he took off his T-shirt, and put his bag down beside him. "I was really hungry, I nearly wet myself, people know about what I did, I get bullied, and now we missed the bus."

After a few minutes of silence and realising no one would come back for them, Shadow decided to take action. "Let's go to reception and tell them we need a lift home." Shadow said. As they were getting up off the floor a police car then drove into the car park slowly. There was a look of fear on Silver's face as he saw it. A couple of police officers came out,

"There you two are… we heard you weren't on the bus. We were sent here to see if you weren't causing trouble." said the female officer.

"Looks like you two need a lift home, want to hop in?" said the male officer casually.

"Thanks." Shadow said calmly and walked over to the car, Silver didn't move.

"What's wrong?" the woman said to Silver, Silver stated to run in fear.

"Silver! Don't worry, you haven't done anything! They won't hurt you!" Shadow called, he ran to silver and dragged him back.

"Shadow's been telling you stories." The male officer assumed and smirked. They all got into the car and the two hedgehogs were brought home. The two of them went straight to their room,

"I saved you there." Shadow said emotionlessly as if he was expecting an award.

"I know…. I'm scared Shadow! I've gotta find Blaze and get back to the future!"

"Not yet! You've only been here for a day!" Shadow said, fearing he would be all alone again.

"Fine… but what if someone in school tells!" Silver said nervously.

"They won't, if they do they have to answer to me!" Shadow said boldly.

**Lucy Labrador**


	8. Chapter 8

The Next day in registration all was quite, Silver was feeling really nervous, he had the horrible feeling someone had told and GUN soldiers would come blasting through the door. He told Shadow about it. "Don't be silly Silver, that will never hap-" then GUN soldiers came blasting through the door and pointed their guns at Silver. "What the!" The Commander came in and stood in front of Shadow and Silver's table. The class went from jovial and loud to tense and silent.

"Looks like this kid is jut as bad as you, Shadow." The Commander said,

"I'm not a kid!" Silver said yelled in anger.

"Silence, you're under arrest!" he said angrily.

"Take me too!" Shadow cried out all of a sudden. The Commander looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm bored." he explained plainly. The GUN soldiers put Silver in handcuffs but not Shadow. "What about me!"

"You're innocent… at the moment…" The Commander eyed Shadow.

"He's not innocent… he said we'd pay for getting Silver into trouble!" said the boy from yesterday said.

"Shadow, you overreact… you really do…" The Commander said to Shadow.

"But it got Silver a detention." Shadow complained.

"He's got a _ten year _detention… with us." The commander said smirked.

"No! You Can't! I gotta get back to the future!" Silver cried as a soldier pushed him through the door, "Oww, my hand, be careful with it, it hurts!"

"Don't take him away! I did it! I broke his hand! Aren't you gonna take me?" Shadow was starting to panic, he had to save Silver.

"Too bad." The Commander said, and left him. Shadow ran after them and jumped on top of a soldier, knocking him down, getting taken away too in the process, leaving a very confused class.

The two of them were shoved into the back of a GUN vehicle, and locked in. "Shadow, why are you doing this to yourself for me?" Silver asked.

"I want to get you out of this…" Shadow said in determination.

"Shut up back there!" The driver called.

When they got to the nearest police station they were shoved into a cell, "Blaze!" Silver shouted with joy, she was there too. The two of them hugged.

"Young partners in crime." The Commander said in disgust.

"But they did it to save the future." Shadow said. "He likes to save the future…"

"Yes, the future should be safe now." Silver said, "So, can we return?"

"No! I'll be lonely!" Shadow said pleaded.

"Sorry." Blaze said, "We have to go. Do you have the emeralds Silver?" she asked, Silver shook his head. Shadow started to smile.

"Shadow, I've never seen you smile before." The Commander said,

"Shadow, this isn't good you know… getting back tot the future is a lot more important than keeping you company!" Silver said. Shadow looked disappointed. "Sorry Shadow."

"But… you have to stay now." Shadow said, full of hope, he'd become attached to friendship.

"No, we're finding the emeralds… then going." Blaze said sternly.

"Fine… you can go home…" Shadow sighed.

"Good luck Shadow." Silver said, he held his hands out to shake hands, Silver cried out in pain, he held out his hurt hand, Shadow's grip was firm.

"Sorry about the hand Silver." Shadow said, "Lucy's going to be so annoyed to hear you had to leave after the first day." Shadow chuckled.

"The girl that hugged me?" Silver asked.

"Who hugged you?" Blaze said, over protectively, she didn't want anyone with her boy!

"Just a girl who though I was cuddly and soft." Silver said,

"That's okay, you won't be seeing her again, so it's fine." Blaze said.

"She's mine anyway." Shadow smirked.

"See ya Shadow." Silver said, they were let out of the cell, they left, and Shadow was now alone again!

Shadow got home and so did Silver, to the future! Shadow was lonely for the rest of the year.

It was the next year, Spring time, nearly Summer. Shadow sat in the classroom for detention, he wished he could get outside into the warm sunshine. "Please let me outside… I'm sorry I answered back! I won't do it again! Please!" Shadow begged.

"No. Stop begging." the teacher said.

"I hate school!" Shadow complained.

When Shadow got home, he ran straight to his room, he didn't want to talk about anything, he just wanted to be alone. He had, had enough of school, he was hungry and tired and wished he never had to return to the place. Aby saw Shadow run to his room, then heard him shout out in terror. She ran to him. "MEPHILES!" he cried. "Aby! What's he doing here!" he pointed at Mephiles, who was sitting on what used to be Silver's bed looking at the two of them innocently.

"He showed up and needed help, is he your twin?" she asked.

"No where near it! He's pure evil!" Shadow screamed,

"Don't worry Shadow, I'll keep myself under control." Mephiles said calmly, as if he had reformed.

"No! Get out!" Shadow shouted in fear.

"Shadow! Don't be rude to your friend!" Aby said sternly.

"Friend! We are NOT friends!"

"But Shadow, we could be great friends." Mephiles said,

"NO! We can't be friends!" Shadow shouted. "This isn't fair… I don't have any privacy now."

"You didn't mind when Silver stayed here." Aby said.

"That was different, Silver was kinder! _He_, will kill me!" Shadow said, pointing at Mephiles.

"No he won't, he seems kind enough." Aby said.

"Yes… _seems_… kind."

"I'll just let you two settle things." Aby said and left. Shadow walked over to his bed cautiously and put his bag down beside it.

"Umm… I have to go to the bathroom." Shadow lied as an excuse to leave the room.

"No!" Mephiles ran to the door and blocked it. All of a sudden Shadow realised that he did have to go after all. "You have tried to seal me twice, It's time for me to return the favour." he said sinisterly.

"NO! Please! I have to go!" Shadow said, his eyes widening.

"So… tell me who else you've tried to trap." he said spitefully.

"N-no one…" Shadow stuttered.

"Ten years inside I tiny piece of metal…" Mephiles hissed.

"Shut up! I spent 50 years in a machine on prison island." Shadow said, "Five times longer than _you_."

"I know, I have your memories… and I know you took revenge on all of those people, I should do the same… take my revenge!" Mephiles said,

"Let me go, I have to go bad!" Shadow said desperately, he held himself.

"Can't you control yourself?" Mephiles asked mockingly. Shadow looked confused. "Can't you wait?"

"You don't understand how it feels!" Shadow argued.

"Silence!" Mephiles demanded. "Don't you have homework to do?" Shadow nodded, "Do it then." he commanded.

"But I don't think I can hold it!" Shadow said, he urgently needed the toilet.

"That's your problem." Mephiles said, if he had a mouth, he would be smirking.

"Fine, but if I pee myself, I'm doing it on your side of the room." Shadow threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mephiles said, he was about to grab Shadow, but Aby came so he didn't .

"Getting along?" she asked.

"Very well." Mephiles said, "I was just suggesting to Shadow about doing his homework."

"Yes… be a good boy an do your homework Shadow, maybe then we can do something together as a family!" she said, sounding exited and left. She had no idea of what was going on. Shadow started to do his homework uncomfortably, he rushed through it then tried to go again.

"Now let me go, I'm all done!" Shadow begged Mephiles, but he wasn't being merciful to Shadow at all. Shadow could hear Aby walking past. "Aby, he won't let me out!" Shadow called, Aby came to see what was going on.

"Mephiles, let him out!" Aby said, Shadow ran to the toilet. "Why were you doing that to Shadow?" She asked.

"I want to make sure Shadow does well in school." Mephiles said,

"You worry about yourself, okay?" she said, and left to go and see where Shadow was, he was now in the living room looking worried, he looked as if he wanted to cry.

"I can't share a room with him, Aby… he's awful… he tried to kill me once… he's not even a normal person." Shadow said. "His original form is a mist like form, he TOOK my form."

"Could you give him a chance?" Aby asked.

"NO! I'm home for five minutes and he starts to bully me!" Shadow said angrily, he put his hand on his stomach, he was hungry from missing lunch because of the detentions.

"Do you want something to eat?" Aby asked.

"Yes please, I'm really hungry." Shadow said.

"Poor Mephiles, he can't eat, he doesn't have a mouth." Aby said, feeling sorry for him.

"He doesn't need a mouth! He doesn't get tired or hungry! He probably wont sleep tonight, he'll just annoy me!"

"Why is he here then?"

"I don't know… he doesn't need food or shelter… he probably just wanted to hurt me! He's dangerous, he could really hurt you…"

"Really? He seems peaceful." she said.

"He craves death and destruction! Are you willing to take the risk?"

"That's the question I was asked when I adopted you Shadow." she said, making him remember about that awful time with The Commander. Shadow sighed.

"I miss Silver… I miss everyone really…" Shadow sulked.

That night Shadow lay in bed and so did Mephiles. Shadow was so tired he fell asleep straight away, but soon woke up again in fear that Mephiles might do something, he would glance over to his every few minutes until he got back to seep again. Mephiles didn't seem to move at all, he didn't sleep either. This is what it was like for the rest of the night.

**Lucy Labrador**


	9. Chapter 9

When Shadow woke up the next morning, he noticed that Mephiles hadn't moved a muscle while he had slept, Mephiles had laid there all night, staring at the ceiling. "Mephiles?" Shadow asked, reluctantly.

"What?" he said, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"D-did you just lay there all night?"

"Yes… why?" he said, now facing him, it made Shadow shiver.

"How can you do that all night?"

"I did it for ten years Shadow, last night was nothing!" Mephiles said, sounding unbothered about it. Shadow started to laugh nervously. "What's the matter… I have forgiven you Shadow." there was something about his voice that said not to trust him. All of a sudden Shadow's ears dropped, he ran to the toilet. "Pathetic…" Mephiles said under his breath.

A few minutes later Shadow came back looking embarrassed. "What's the matter with you?" Mephiles asked. Shadow chose not to answer, he grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom again to have a wash. As he was getting washed he thought over a few things.

"This is the only place I can have my privacy…" Shadow said while looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. Mephiles knocked on the door, it made Shadow jump.

"Hurry up in there Shadow, I have to get ready too." he teased, Shadow didn't like the evil in his voice. A creature of pure evil, trying to sound kind… it didn't work.

On the bus on the way to school Shadow tried to sit away from Mephiles but he followed Shadow anyway. "I need your help Shadow… I've never been to school before. I can sense from you that it's very stressful and the other students are horrible to each other."

"Yes… Silver needed my help for the day he was here… and I needed help from Lucy too…" Shadow said sighing. "The others bully me…"

"They all spend too much time socialising and not enough time studying." Mephiles said.

"They're all kids who don't care." Shadow said. "Don't let anyone hear you say stuff like that, they'll make fun of you." he was giving advice to Mephiles as he had done for Silver.

"How does disobeying the rules make you popular? I don't understand these humans. Nor do I understand why they only like to wear half of the uniform…" Mephiles said, also looking at his own clothes, that Shadow had suggested he'd wear. The same as him, t-shirt, trousers and shoes. "Why can I not wear the jumper…. It matches my eyes."

"Don't say that, only girls say that!"

"But… aren't humans obsessed with fashion and looking their best?" Mephiles asked, he had a lot to learn about 'human activity.' Shadow sighed, Mephiles knew nothing and would be asking questions all day. "You're just as bad as them…" pointing out the uniform he was wearing, only wearing half of the uniform. Shadow knew that the two of them would be arguing all day unless he said something about it.

"Mephiles… can we not argue and just… be friends?" Shadow asked nervously.

"But Shadow, yesterday you were saying we could never be friends." Mephiles said, sounding astonished, it felt to Shadow that the emotions were all an act.

"I was very upset about school… I'm always being punished…" Shadow sounded sad.

"You know what you have to do then… behave and the humans will not punish you." Mephiles said.

"But, I find it really hard and they don't reward me when I'm good anyway." Shadow complained. "I don't see the point in bothering."

"That's just Typical of those humans…" Mephiles hissed, "They want to punish you because your different… they're so prejudice." Their conversation was interrupted by a boy sitting behind them.

"You both look like twins!" he said.

"All humans look the same too!" Mephiles said angrily.

"Mephiles! Don't be aggressive, GUN will be here before you can even THINK about escaping!"

"Fine… for your sake, I'll behave."

"Besides, that's not what he meant, we do look really alike." Shadow said, "You're exactly like me only paler."

"Where's your mouth?" The boy asked,

"He lost it." Shadow joked,

"Shadow! I cannot believe you! You're just like them!" Mephiles shouted at Shadow.

"Mephiles, it was just a joke, It's okay to have a joke once in a while."

"For you, by while, you mean forever." The boy said, noting Shadow's moods. Shadow's smile went away and he was silent for the rest of the journey there.

When they got to school, they went to the form room, as always, Mephiles and Shadow sat together. "I bet I can do better than you in school." Mephiles sneered.

"No way, I've already learnt a lot more than you, I had a head start." Shadow said.

"Well, you need to sleep and eat… while you do that I have the time to work and study."

"Do you really want to work non-stop?" Shadow asked.

"I stayed imprisoned for ten years, learning for a few years should be nothing." Mephiles said. Shadow started to feel nervous, he had mentioned that again.

"Hey Mephiles, I found your mouth!" said one of the students in the class, they held up a piece of paper with a picture of a badly drawn mouth on it.

"How dare they!" Mephiles growled.

"What you didn't realise is that, the work isn't the problem with school… it's the people." Shadow sighed.

"Yes and I am going to sort it out." Mephiles said, Shadow looked at him in fear of what he might do. Mephiles jumped onto the table so he was higher then all of the class, "I'm warning all of you now, if you do not leave me and Shadow alone you will all pay! You shouldn't be misbehaving, you should all be learning you pathetic creatures!"

"Mephiles! Get down!" Mr Rich shouted. Mephiles jumped down onto the floor and he was taken outside of the classroom, he was being told off in the corridor, where the other classes could hear.

When Mephiles came back in he looked surprised and sat down by Shadow. "I didn't realise they could be so angry at nothing. All I was doing was making a place in their society."

"Don't… you get made fun of… and punished for any little thing you do… I broke a kids arm… but he made me do it! They hurt me for it." he said, remembering his awful start to year 8.

"Who was it? I'll teach them a lesson." Mephiles said with hatred.

"Please don't GUN will come here… and the commander hates me…" Shadow said with worry. "Besides, I can stand up for myself."

"You clearly cannot because of your fear of punishment." Mephiles said.

"Only because the punishments are bad… horrible even… Would you like it if you had an injection that made you weak and ill?"

"Injection?" Mephiles said, not liking this.

"Yes…. Violently stabbing the needle into your neck, pulling it out carelessly and pushing you down onto the cold hard floor." Shadow said dramatically. "It happened to me three times."

"Maybe I should keep quiet and behave…" Mephiles said quietly. Then the bell went so they went to their first lesson.

First lesson was geography, "What is the point of learning about the countries of the world… it'll never help you survive." Mephiles asked the teacher, while standing up confidently, not liking this lesson.

"The point in learning is not for survival… sit down." the teacher said and Mephiles sat down by Shadow.

"Miss, Mephiles seems to have forgotten his mouth today, you should give him a D1." One of the boys said as a joke, the majority of the class laughed.

"How dare you!" Mephiles shouted again.

"Miss, he disrupted the lesson, doesn't that mean he gets a B1!" Shadow said, mimicking what the boy had just said.

"Quiet!" She shouted, "Everyone get on with your work or you're all coming back at break for detention!" Everyone started to work, but Shadow saw and evil looking in Mephiles' eyes, he was thinking of something sinister.

"No way Mephiles… you'll stay in too." Shadow said.

"I don't care… these kids need discipline. So I'm going to make sure they get it." Mephiles said sinisterly.

"But I'll have to stay in too." Shadow said, pleading for Mephiles not to cause the whole class to stay in for detention.

"Not much of a sacrifice." he said, he sat up. "I refuse to do this work!" he said.

"Why?" the teacher said angrily as he had just disrupted the whole class.

"Because, HE is distracting me!" he said and pointed at the boy that had made fun of him earlier.

"What! I haven't done anything!" the boy said,

"Why lie? You'll only get into more trouble." Mephiles hissed. The teacher looked at the boy with confusion.

"I didn't do anything!" he said to her.

"Shut up!" said a girl, "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"What the hell! You weirdo!" the boy said to her,

"Miss I didn't see him distracting anyone…" the boy's friend said. More and more people in the class joined in the argument until.

"QUIET!" The teacher screamed at the top of her lungs. "Everyone will be coming here at break time for a detention!" she shouted. "Anyone who isn't here by 11:00 will be reported to the head!" The whole class moaned and complained except for Mephiles.

"I hate you…" Shadow grumbled at Mephiles. "Once everyone finds out your stupid plan, they will eat you alive."

"They will all learn…"

"Mephiles, you didn't come here to discipline anyone… you came here to work." Shadow told him.

"But if they're misbehaving I cannot work!" after this, the whole class was silent, they all scowled and grumbled at one another all lesson.

Second lesson was just across the hall, it was RE. "Shadow, sit by me today." Lucy said, Shadow decided to sit by her and to his dismay, Mephiles followed. The class settled down.

"Miss, Mephiles seems to have forgotten his mouth, you should hive him a D1." the same boy said the same thing.

"So… you're going to say that to every teacher we have today, are you? I'll just get us all a lunchtime detention too then!" Mephiles threatened. The whole class cried out, begging for him not to do it and the boy didn't say it again.

As Shadow and Mephiles were doing their work, Mephiles stopped working to talk, "Why are we learning about these religions, they're all inferior."

"What? You think religion is inferior?" Shadow said, sounding both angered and astonished.

"That's horrible, what about Christmas?" Lucy said.

"You Don't need Christmas." Mephiles sneered.

"You like to see people suffer… don't you?" Shadow hissed at him. ""Now, get on and do the work about the 'inferior' religions."

"Shadow, You have suffered, have you not? Have you ever wondered why your precious little God hasn't helped you? Maybe he doesn't exist…" Shadow held his fist up to Mephiles.

"You take that back!" Shadow shouted at him, he was ready to punch him.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Mephiles said, he turned to his crystalline form.

"You, so you wanna fight, do you?" Shadow said in a changing tone.

"Stop it, the both of you!" The teacher shouted at them. Mephiles sent a boost of energy at her, Shadow jumped out and took the shot, getting smashed through the window. Shadow lay outside in pain, surrounded by broken glass. Mephiles jumped outside after him, All of the teachers nearby came to see what the sound of broken glass was about.

They looked out to the window to see Shadow and Mephiles fighting. Shadow did a chaos spear at Mephiles, he only dodged it. "Give up Shadow, you're too weak to fight." Mephiles said, he charged at Shadow, hitting him hard with his hard claws, Shadow held Mephiles to the spot.

"Call GUN! They can take care of this!" Shadow called inside to the teachers, desperation in his voice as he trying to hold Mephiles off.

"NO! Stop messing around and come inside!" the teacher shouted to them,

"But this is serious! He's going to hurt somebody! Get everyone out of the classroom! He could send one the attacks insi- AHH!" Shadow screamed as Mephiles burned away at Shadow's arms. All of the students filed out of the classroom and someone ran to phone GUN.

Shadow held Mephiles back as best as he could. He was now doing what Maria had asked him to do, protect the people of Earth.

When GUN got to school, the shot at both Mephiles and Shadow. It got Mephiles in the side and Shadow in the arm. Shadow cried out in pain, letting go of Mephiles, he fell to the floor clutching his arm. They dragged the both of them to the GUN vehicles they had parked. Mephiles had been merely stunned by the bullet. "Please, it really hurts!" Shadow complained,

"Were we too close?" The Commander asked sarcastically.

"Why'd you shoot ME? I was protecting everyone! I'm the one who said to call you!" Shadow shouted at him angrily. The whole of Shadow's class and the teacher came to the GUN vans.

"Stop! Shadow's did try to stop Mephiles! He's innocent!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes, Mephiles attacked me and Shadow took the shot." The teacher said.

"He really did take the shot." The Commander said, looking at Shadow's arm, he was referring to the shot of the bullet though. Shadow's arm was dripping with blood, Shadow was holding onto it tightly hissing and Shaking with pain.

"Take him to a hospital!" Lucy screamed out, she was worried about Shadow.

"We need to question all of you, to work out what really happened here." The Commander explained to the class that had gathered around, ignoring what Lucy had said. Shadow's heart sank… no matter how much they said that he was innocent The Commander would most definitely, class him as guilty.

**Lucy Labrador**


	10. Chapter 10

Each person in the class waited nervously to be questioned on what happened. First of course, was Shadow. The bullet had been removed… unprofessionally, and his arm was covered in bandages. He was shoved into the back of the GUN van where a table was set out, The Commander was sitting at it, a sinister look on his face. Shadow sat down in the seat opposite to him, feeling nervous. "Tell me… how did all of this happen." The Commander asked calmly.

"Mephiles… Was saying that religion was inferior, and made fun of God… so…" Shadow voice became more nervous. "I got kind of angry… uh.. And he turned all powerful. The teacher told him to stop and he shot at her, but I took the shot. It sent me through the window, and I tried to hold Mephiles back as best as I could. I called for you…" Shadow couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Is that all of it?" The commander asked.

"Yes… that's when you came and shot me!" Shadow said angrily, he looked at The Commander with hatred.

"Guards, secure him." The Commander said, Shadow was grabbed by his arms and held still, Shadow began to struggle. "Just in case you get rough… now, tell me, what happened earlier today."

"Mephiles was saying that- Oww! Get off me, that's my bad arm it hurts-"

"TALK!" The Commander shouted at him, banging his hand on the desk. Shadow stopped complaining.

"M-Mephiles was saying that the school kids socialised too much and didn't work enough… so he caused an argument on purpose, knowing that the whole class would get a detention. I kept telling him not to do it."

"Seems like only half the story." The Commander said, "Did you not contribute to this argument?"

"I didn't say anything… I only told him it was bad afterwards."

"Well find out that you're- I mean whether you're lying later." The Commander said.

Everyone was till outside nervously waiting to be questioned, They all waited in line. The area they were all in was blocked off nobody was allowed in or out. The rest of the school came out for break. "Well… this _is_ more exiting than detention." one of the kids said.

"I wonder if it's going to be like in the movies where they shine a light in in your eyes and demand for answers!" one of the boys said excitedly.

"This is going to take forever… why can't they question like… ten people at a time?" Said another kid. "They should just make us write it all down and let us go!"

"This is all Shadow's fault!" said another, everyone agreed.

"I hope were let out soon, I need the toilet." said another, a lot of complaints and remarks were made, until they saw Shadow being shoved…or literally thrown out of the van. He fell flat on his face. They called for Mephiles. He was shoved into the van and cuffed to the chair.

"So, how did this all happen?" The Commander asked him.

"Shadow and I were talking about religious education was irrelevant to learning important information. I simply gave my opinion and Shadow threatened to hurt me. I, of course was not afraid, but had had to defend myself, to my horror I nearly hit the human… I mean 'teacher' and luckily Shadow took the shot. He was thrown outside the window, I came to see if he was alright but he attacked me and called for you." Mephiles seemed pretty calm about this,

"So, who would you say caused this?" The commander asked, hoping in his mind it was Shadow.

"I'd think it was Shadow… he over reacts to many things… he overreacted because I did not agree with his opinion."

"And… what about this argument in the first lesson?" the commander asked.

"Those students need discipline. They do not study, they misbehave, they do nothing unless there is a reward for them. They were distracting me and Shadow from our learning."

Shadow was outside with the others. "So Shadow, what did he ask you? Does he shine a light in your face and-"

"No… nothing like what you see on TV. He was a bit rough with me and all he asked me about is what happened." Shadow said. "He won't be rough with you all through, just me and Mephiles."

"When I go in, I'll make you sound like a brave hero!" Lucy said.

"I bet Mephiles is making it sound like I attacked the teacher… " Shadow said, he stopped as he noticed what was going on outside the barrier.

"What's going on!" Someone shouted into it. A stubborn young boy who didn't leave when the soldiers asked him to. The soldier pointed a gun at him so he ran.

"You could escape now Shadow… be free." Lucy whispered to him.

"No… It's not that easy… As soon as they sense that I'm thinking about escape they keep an eye on me every second. Just one glance at the exit and they're onto me."

"GUYS! Were missing math! We're missing the maths test!" one of the boys said he had a high-five with all of his friends.

"I'd rather maths than this." Shadow said sadly.

"How's your arm?" Lucy asked him.

"Still hurts." Shadow said in pain.

"How long do you think this'll take?"

"A few hours… maybe all day." Shadow said.

"But I'm hungry." Lucy said.

"I'm sure they'll let all of you eat. They won't let me." Shadow sulked. Next thing they saw was Mephiles being shoved out of the van, they called Lucy in, because she was friends with Shadow. She clung onto Shadow feeling afraid. "It's okay. You haven't done anything so they won't hurt you."

Lucy was taken inside, not roughly of course. The Commander saw that she was very afraid. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said to her. "So, I hear you're good friends with Shadow… what did you see happen?"

"Mephiles said something like 'have you ever wondered why god hasn't stopped you suffering.' to Shadow This made Shadow angry and he went to punch Mephiles so Mephiles changed all powerful and they got into a fight."

"So, Shadow is religious is he?" The Commander said in disbelief. "Do you realise you could have died today?"

"Shadow wouldn't let that happen!" Lucy said.

"You'd think that though, wouldn't you? Shadow had broken a boy's arm."

"He was very sorry afterwards." Lucy said to defend Shadow.

"You wouldn't forgive him if it was your arm." he hissed.

"Shadow wouldn't hurt a girl." Lucy said sounding angry at him.

"He let Maria die!"

"Don't say that, he tried so hard.." she began to cry.

"Don't' cry… just go." The Commander said, pointing to the door. Lucy came out crying, She ran straight to Shadow.

"He hates you…" she sobbed, kneeling down, burying her face in his tummy. She heard his tummy rumbling. "You should eat… you're hungry." she said to him, lifting her head up. Shadow shook his head. "He's so horrible, he was trying to make it seem to me that you're all bad… but I know you're not."

"Did he touch you?" Shadow asked, ready to go into an uncontrollable rage.

"No… I just had to tell him what happened?" She said, Shadow sighed.

"What did you say… d-did you tell him that I went to punch him?" Shadow asked her nervously.

"I'm sorry… I had to tell the truth…" Lucy looked sorry.

"It's okay… never got to punch him in the end." Shadow sighed, looking sad.

"Are you going to be in trouble now?" Lucy asked.

"If it's his decision… then yes." Shadow said, he had a look of despair on his face. "Then I'll be gone… and I may not see you again…"

"But that's not fair." Lucy sobbed, Shadow tried to comfort her.

"I'll be fine… I may return one day… you know… like the last time I left. And you'll be a bit older then and it won't be so awkward between us."

"What about when I'm older than you?" Lucy asked.

"We'll worry about that when it comes." Shadow said and smiled at her.

After hours of questioning all of those who saw it happen the commander figured out that, Mephiles wanted to cause trouble from the start bus Shadow started the fight. The two of them were put in handcuffs, Shadow decided to say his last goodbye to his class. "Bye everyone… I'll be back… this'll all be over eventually."

"That's what you think." The Commander said under his breath. "Yes, eventually, next time you'll think before you decide to fight to the death."

Shadow nodded, he then had a sinister look on his face, a glint of genius in his eye, he had gotten an idea. He jumped to the top of the building near by, slowly making his way up to the highest level. "SHOOT TO KILL!" The Commander ordered urgently.

Shadow dodged each bullet. Everyone ran around to see where he was. They all saw Shadow go to the back of the building he flipped back and landed on his feet on the solid ground, now out of sight, he was on the other side of the building. He ran out of the school for his life. "After him!" The Commander screamed with rage. The whole school cheered for Shadow, he wouldn't be back for a while.

**That ends this story. Please read 'Hedgehogs Go To Secondary School' which is set immediately after this. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
